Find You
by bluerain94
Summary: Kai EXO. OC. squel of Illusion. sedikit perubahan pada cast, mohon pengertiannya pada author yang labil ini XD kalo responnya bagus mungkin bakal dilanjut


Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, GS! For Luhan , Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Jongdae, Kim Taeyeon as Jongin's noona

Genre: romance, friendship

Rate: T

Disclaimer: the casts belong to God and their parents. That poor tittle and this boring story are mine. Sequel of "Illusion' with some change on cast. Sorry for any typo if there. So please help me, don't be silent reader. Leave your comment to help me being better. Gomawo

.

.

 **©rainblue94 present…**

.

.

.

Mungkin dia hanya ilusiku, atau dia seorang malaikat yang tersasar ke dalam butik. Yahh.. aku memang tidak tahu siapa dia dan bagaimana dia ada di butik noonaku. Tapi satu yang ingin ku percaya adalah… dia bukan hanya sekedar ilusi.

.

.

.

Jongin Pov

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak aku menjemput noona di butiknya dan bertemu dengan malaikat ahh.. maksudku gadis misterius itu. dan sudah seminggu ini pula aku tidak berhenti memikirkan gadis itu. aku sangat penasaran. Apa aku harus datang ke butik noona? Atau aku harus bertanya sekali lagi dari noona? Atau mungkin dia memang malaikat yang sedang berkunjung ke butik noona? Atau..

"Aisshh" rambut brunette ku menjadi sasaran kebingunganku.

"hei Kim Kai apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" sesorang menyapaku dari arah pintu lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela di sampingku. Tidak berniat untuk menanggapinya.

"apa kau sedang datang bulan?" lanjutnya. "Auch! Yak Kim!"

Aku menghadiahkannya sebuah pukulan di kepalanya saat ia duduk di hadapanku. Bocah satu ini layak mendapatkannya setelah menggangguku. "kau bawel Oh!" aku kembali mengacuhkannya.

"yah siapa suruh kau mengacuhkan ku? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini sendiri saat mata kuliah sudah selesai? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi di kantin dan ternyata kau malah asik sendiri di sini. Ada apa eoh? Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan appamu? Kau terlihat tidak dalam keadaan baik"

Aku terbelak dan tersenyum singkat ternyata si namja pucat ini memperhatikanku. "gwenchana"

"jinja?" yakinnya. "tapi kau sudah seminggu ini terlihat murung dan banyak pikiran. Apa yang sedang mengganggumu Kim Kai? Kau tahukan aku ini namja cerdas dan aku pasti bisa membantumu. Asal jangan tentang uang karena appamu memiliki lebih banyak dariku"

Aku kembali tersenyum menatapnya. 'apa si cadel ini sedang berusaha melucu eoh?'

"gwenchana Oh Sehun" lirihku.

"Yak! apa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku Kai? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa kau bohongi dan kau tidak bisa menutupi apapun dariku" wajahnya berubah kesal. "jadi katakan semuanya sebelum aku memutuskan persahabatan kita sampai disini" dia berdiri di depanku dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. Acting marahnya sungguh payah.

Aku membuang nafas kasar. Oke kali ini dia sudah cukup dramatis.

"baiklah" aku menyerah dan kulihat kini Sehun mulai menyamankan duduknya di kursi depan mejaku. Wajah datarnya tidak berubah meski ku tahu dia sangat penasaran akan ceritaku.

Aku diam sejenak. Bingung untuk memulai dari mana. Dan si cadel Sehun yang tidak sabaran memukul mejaku kasar. Bibir tipisnya mulai bergerak datar.

"begini.." aku memulai cerita mengapa aku harus datang ke butik dan apa alasan kuatku datang kesana. Apa yang ku temui saat memasuki butik dan apa jawaban yang ku dapat dari noona saat aku sangat mengharapkan dia itu nyata dan benar benar seorang gadis yang bisa ku ajak berkencan.

"begitu ceritanya" Oh sungguh malang nasibku yang dengan polosnya bercerita pada namja evil ini. Ekor mataku berusaha menangkap gelagat aneh dari manusia pucat di depanku yang masih tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Aku ragu dia tadi benar benar mendengar ceritaku atau tidak. Aku mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku jeans ku. Memainkan game online favoritku sembari menunggu reaksi dari si cadel pucat Oh Sehun. Tidak lama hanya 5 detik saat permainanku dimulai dia bereaksi.

"bwuahahahahahahahaha" suara tawanya memenuhi kelas yang sangat sepi ini. aku yakin suaranya bahkan terdengar di ujung lorong tangga.

"kau? seorang Kim Jongin? hahahaha" dia menunjuk-nunjukku dengan wajah gelinya.

Aku menepis tangannya. Sial kau Oh Sehun. "kenapa malah tertawa eoh?" aku menunjukkan death glare andalanku hingga dia meredakan tawa menggelegarnya itu meski masih terdengar cekikan halusnya. 'apa ceritaku sangat menggelikan?'

Dia menarik nafas dalam sebelum mulai berbicara. "kau.." tunjuknya dan aku lagi lagi menepisnya dari wajahku. Dia kembali terkikik.

"apa kau sudah menyakinkan lagi pada noonamu?" aku menggeleng. Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu lagi pada noona.

"Kim aku yakin kau harus menanyakannya lagi pada noona. Bisa saja dia sedang banyak pikiran saat kau bertanya. Bukankah kau bilang sebentar lagi noonamu akan mengadakan fashion shownya?" aku mengangguk pelan.

"kapan fashion shownya?"

"minggu depan" mudah mudahan aku tidak salah mengingat karena noona sudah sebulan ini -setiap paginya di meja makan- mengingatkanku untuk datang ke acaranya.

"nah!" tunjuknya singkat sebelum aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menepis. "kau bisa bertanya pada noona setelah acaranya selesai. Saat acaranya berjalan dengan baik dan sukses -ah aku jamin pasti akan sukses karena aku percaya bakat noonamu- dia pasti bisa mengingat gadis yang kau tanya itu. atau jika kau beruntung kau bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu disana. Bukankah presepsimu gadis itu adalah pegawai baru?" aku mengangguk lagi. Ada benarnya yang dikatakan si cadel ini. aku menatapnya yang sedang menampakkan senyum lima jari. Sepertinya dia tahu aku mengakui sarannya.

Aku berdiri ia juga ikut berdiri. Ku singgahkan sebelah tanganku di pundaknya sebentar sebelum melangkah pergi.

"yak! kau mau kemana Kai?" bentaknya dari posisi yang sama. "kau mendengar perkataanku tadi kan?" aku mengangkat tanganku dan melambaikannya sebelum hilang di balik pintu.

Aku tersenyum singkat saat aku mendengar umpatan kasar yang pasti untukku. Aku masih berjalan santai menuruni anak tangga saat aku kembali mendengar dia memanggil namaku sambil berlari mengejar. Dan sejurus kemudian tangan kurusnya sudah melingkari pundakku.

"jadi sekarang kau harus mentraktirku tuan Kim Jongin" ucapnya (sok) lembut dan sopan.

Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Selalu seperti ini saat dia merasa sudah berhasil membantuku.

"anni"

"wae?" aku mengangkat bahuku mengabaikannya.

Tiit tiit *anggap aja suara alarm mobil yee* XD

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil sport merahku dan dia juga ikut masuk.

"ayolah jebal"

Aku masih mengabaikan tatapan memelasnya.

"please Mister Kim Jongin"

Sial dia mulai melakukan aegyo andalannya.

"arra! arra!" jawabku pura pura marah dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari hadapanku dengan jari telunjuk.

"Gomawo" ucapnya sok imut sambil memeluk tubuhku. Sesak.

"lepas bodoh sebelum aku berubah pikiran" dia menarik diri menunjukkan jarinya yang membentuk lambang peace.

Aku yakin dia kembali menunjukkan tampang aegyonya saat aku menekan tombol menyalakan mesin mobil.

"lets go!" dia berteriak penuh semangat saat mobilku mulai meninggalkan kampus dan membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai rame sore itu karena sudah jam pulang para pegawai kantoran.

Aku tak bisa tak tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabat di sampingku ini. sebenarnya tadi saat di kelas aku memang berniat untuk mentraktirnya makan karena sudah membantuku menyelesaikan masalah. Aku hanya berpura marah dan ternyata dia malah melakukan aegyo yang mampu memperbaiki moodku. mana mungkin aku membatalkan niatku.

Normal Pov

Sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti di antara keramaian malam. Pemilik mobil itu melangkahkan kaki yang terbalut sepatu mahal mengkilapnya ke tanah dia sedikit memperbaiki letak jasnya lalu memberikan kunci mobilnya pada seseorang yang sudah berdiri di samping mobil sejak dia berhenti. "aku adik Kim Taeyeon parkir di VVIP" dia memerintah.

Baru sekali melangkah seseorang memanggilnya. "Kim Kai" dia berhenti sedikit menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya menatap seseorang yang gak kalah jangkung darinya berjalan mendekat.

"ku kira kau lupa malam ini acaranya"

"tidak akan cadel"

Dia Kim Jongin atau yang lebih suka disebut Kim Kai oleh Sehun kembali tersenyum dan berjalan melewati Sehun yang menghalangi jalannya. Sehun berbalik dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kai.

"kau terlihat bersemangat" Sehun melirik Kai sebentar. "Kau masih ingat wajah gadis itu?"

Kai berhenti dia menatap Sehun dengan wajah tak sukanya. "tentu saja bocah, selama dua minggu ini aku tak henti memikirkannya" Sehun mengangkat bahu meraih segelas minuman dari nampan pelayan yang melintasi mereka. Sehun menegak setengah isinya lau membiarkan Kai mengambil alih untuk menghabiskan setegah bagian lagi. jangan terkejut,. Kai dan Sehun itu sudah berteman sejak mereka di sekolah dasar dan sudah bertahun tahun membagi pengalaman hidup bersama (ceileh..) jadi berbagi segelas minuman bukan masalah bagi mereka. mereka juga tidak peduli dengan orang lain yang melihat kemudian mempermasalahkan itu.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri terdengar suara MC yang mengajak para undangan untuk mendekat dan duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan di sekeliling panggung. Kai dan Sehun duduk di bagian kiri panggung di barisan paling depan bersama para promotor acara ini. Kai sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum kepada mereka. bagaimanapun juga ia harus bersikap sopan pada orang-orang yang sudah mempercayakan uangnya pada fashion show tunggal kakaknya malam ini.

Ruangan outdoor itu menjadi gelap dan seketika para undangan menjadi riuh namun tidak lama karena kemudian terdengar suara yang diiringi musik menandakan fashion show ini akan segera dimulai. Satu persatu model keluar mengenakan pakaian rancangan nuna-nya Kai, Kim Taeyeon yang mengundang decak kagum para undangan dan itu membuat Kai tersenyum bangga. Ia kembali fokus pada model yang silih berganti berjalan di panggung hingga kemudian Kai terbelak.

"Dia…"

tbc

hahahaha becanda dong readers ^^V

"Dia.." lirih Kai. Tubuhnya memang kaku tapi jika kau bisa melihat kedalam lapisan kulitnya kau akan melihat darahnya yang berdesir cepat. Tubuhnya seakan memanas hingga menimbulkan semburat merah di wajah tannya.

"Kim! Kim Kai" Sehun yang merasa aura aneh dari Kai mencoba memanggil nama Kai dengan berbisik meski ia tepat di sebelah Kai ia tidak ingin menarik perhatian pengunjung lain di sekitar mereka.

" hei Kim Kai!" Sehun masih melihat ke depan ke arah catwalk tapi siku kirinya menyenggol Kai yang masih terpaku meski sesuatu yang membuatnya membeku sudah hilang kembali di balik panggung.

"Kim!" akhirnya Kai tersadar dan memandang Sehun 'ada apa?'

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Kai mengerjap. "gwenchana" dia menggeleng.

Sehun menatapnya tak percaya namun sedetik kemudian acuh dan kembali mencoba focus pada lenggak-lenggok model yang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

Kai juga melakukan hal yang sama hanya saja pikirannya masih melayang jauh dari tubuhnya. Benarkah itu dia? Itukah gadis yang dilihatnya di butik dua minggu lalu? Apakah gadis itu seorang model? Pantas saja dia begitu cantik, pikir Kai.

"Hei!" kali ini Sehun sudah tidak sabar menanggapi kegilaan temannya yang mendadak. Ia menyenggol bahu Kai sebelum beranjak berdiri. Peragaan sudah berakhir, kini semua model yang memakai rancangan Kim Taeyeon kembali ke atas panggung. Para hadirin berdiri dan bertepuk tangan membawa Kai kembali dari alamnya. Kai beranjak berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Ia tersenyum ke arah noonanya dan menyerahkan buket bunga kepada Taeyeon yang sebelumnya diberikan pegawai kepadanya.

Tepat saat Kai memberikan buket bunga kepada Taeyeon yang berdiri di tepi panggung dekatnya, gadis itu muncul – juga dengan buket bunga ditangannya untuk diserahkan kepada Taeyeon. "nice job, sister" bisik Kai namun pandangnya tak lepas dari gadis manis di samping Taeyeon. Taeyeon tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kai sebelum kembali berdiri di tengah panggung dan menunduk hormat ke arah para undangan.

Gadis itu- gadis yang sedari tadi tak lepads dari pandangan mata hitam seorang Kai mengapit lengan Taeyeon dan ikut berlalu bersamanya di balik panggung.

"apa itu dia?" pertanyaan plus sikutan Sehun berhasil menyadarkan Kai yang terdiam melihat kearah hilangnya gadis manis tadi.

Kai melihat Sehun kemudian tersenyum. "euhm" ia mengangguk.

Sehun memukul pundak Kai dengan kepalan tangannya. "Hei man, dia cantik! Seperti yang kau katakan, dia terlihat seperti seorang malaikat. Pilihanmu sangat hebat bung!" Kai hanya tertawa menanggapi sahabatnya. mereka berjalan beriringan ke arah ruang ganti menjumpai Taeyeon dan berharap dapat bertemu gadis itu lagi.

Seseorang hampir saja menabrak Kai saat ia membuka pintu ruang ganti dan membuat Sehun yang berada dibelakang menabrak punggungnya. Ruang ganti benar-benar penuh. Tidak hanya berisi para model dan make-up artist tapi juga para jurnalis fashion dan kolega dari Taeyeon yang mengerubungi perancang busana itu. Kai dan Sehun berdiri di pojok ruangan yang kosong sembari menunggu Taeyeon memiliki waktu untuk mereka. Kai mengedarkan pandangan mencari gadis malaikatnya, hatinya merapalkan doa semoga ia dapat berkenalan dan mengetahui nama gadis itu. untuk urusan selanjutnya ia bisa mengajak gadis itu makan malam dan berkencan, mungkin? Sedangkan Oh Sehun lihatlah dia! Benar-benar curi kesempatan dalam ruangan yang penuh! Mata Sehun berbinar melihat model yang bersliweran di hadapannya dengan pakaian yang tipis dan kebanyakan tidak memakai bra di dalam pakaiannya. Oh Sehun bersiul kesenangan.


End file.
